Sad Art
by 11konstantine11
Summary: SPAM. Spencer realizees that Sam is the only Steady relationship he's ever had... and also that she's grown some curves too.


**SPAM... spencer mopes, Sam comforts and loves 3**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own iCarly or the characters... still interested in purchasing Spencer.**

* * *

"Awe, Spencer what's wrong?" Carly asked when she saw me moping on the couch.

"The art show in Tacoma didn't like the sculptures I made for them." I whimpered into my pillow.

"What, why?" She asked sitting next to me.

"They said my sculptures weren't happy enough."

"Well what did you make for them?"

"A crying pirate, and a giant broken heart made of shattered glass." I muttered and looked at her to see the reaction I was already expecting.

She furrowed her brow and nodded slowly, "Oh... I guess I can kind of see where they might get that idea." Her phone buzzed and she check it, "Well I'm supposed to meet Freddie and Sam, we're going to dinner at La Fancy Napkin." Carly grinned whimsically, "We can talk about this when I get back." I gave her a smile that lasted for about a second, she got up, kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

I curled into a ball and fell over. I knew the theme of the art show was happiness and joy, but all last week I was in no mood to make happy nor joyous art. My heart was sore. I found out Socko, my _best _friend held this huge party downtown and didn''t invite me. But I wasn't mad at him, when I confronted him he explained that it was a couples party and he knew I was single, and it wasn't the kind of thing you could just bring anyone to, it was for steady couples. I couldn't even remember the last time I had a steady relationship. So I was already hurting over that, then Sam came waltzing into the apartment one day with her boyfriend, Gill, each of them in thier swim wear. Seeing Sam in a bikini reminded me how grown up she was... okay, that's not how it went in my head it was more like, _oh my god Sam has boobs, and an ass!_

I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying but I'm assuming Sam said hi, then had a cute boyfriend-girlfriend goodbye conversation with Gill. i just watched her, checking her out; feeling creepy because Sam was Carly's age. But in that moment I also realized it was Sam, she was the only steady relationship I'd ever had (that wasn't family). I smiled to myself thinking about how I had a steady relationship with someone as sexy as Sam. Yeah, I called her sexy. When had she developed so many curves? I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather take to Socko's party other than Sam. But in the middle of that thought I had to watch Gill rub his hands up and down her back while he kissed her goodbye.

I don't think I have _ever_ been so jealous in my life. I mean I had played out a whole situation in my head where I walked up to them grabbed Gill by his stupidly boyish hair and tore him away from Sam. Then I'd say something witty or cool like, "That's not how you kiss a woman!" and turn back to Sam pull her tight against me and kiss her with so much passion she'd moan my name right there in front of him and anyone else who cared to look.

But I really didn't have the balls to do that. Instead I spent the rest of the week moping about it, because I wanted Sam, but I couldn't have her because she didn't have a reason in the world to choose me, a low income artist who had a good decade on her, over Gill, who actually looked a lot like me, only ten years younger.

So I spent my week making sad art. Apart from my crying pirate and broken heart I'd done a few sketches of a tall skinny racoon sitting alone under a tree while the other racoons frollicked in the background. And I'd painted Sam onto a tiny canvas, in her bright, obnoxiously green bikini. It was a horrible painting, I'm sure I'm the only person in the world who could identify it as Sam, but I kept it anyway. It was sitting infront of all my other horrible paintings in the corner of my room. It was the only happy thing I'd made, and I refused to part with it.

Now here I was rejected by the Tacoma art show, laying on my couch alone, hugging my pillow wishing it was someone hugging me back, preferably Sam.

Suddenly my pillow was hugging me back, two strong arms that smelled like Sam; peaches and bacon, "You look like you really need this." my pillow said. I blinked a few times and looked down at my pillow only to see that Sam was there her arms around me while she knelt next to the couch. Instictively my arms wrapped around her and I sat up keeping her in my arms.

"They didn't like my sad art." I whispered into her ear. She rubbed my back with both of her hands while she was still intertwined with me.

"Then they are idiots." I felt her try to pull away but I didn't want to let go, so I didn't. After a second she gave up and kissed me just under my ear, "I know for a fact that their show will suck because they didn't take your work."

"But it's a happy show," I muttered forcing myself to let her go, "and I wasn't happy."

"Why weren't you happy?" She smiled and took a seat next to me.

"'Cause..." Looking at her I wanted to say; _Because I can't stop thinking about you and how we're not together._ But I couldn't. Sam started running her fingers through my hair, comforting me, "I thought you're supposed to be eating dinner with Carly and Freddie at some fancy resturaunt."

"I am?" She said, her hand stopping mid stroke in my hair.

"You don't have to stop..." I gestured to my hair and she smiled at me.

"Probably just another one of Freddie's schemes to get Carly to fall in love with him before they leave for college."

"Poor kid. So what, no plans with Gill tonight? It is a saturday after all."

"Nah, we broke up."

"Oh..."

She shrugged, still playing with my hair, "He wasn't my type. Not creative enough, and he couldn't ever make me laugh." Then she laughed, "Except this one time at the water park this little kid jumped on him and started totally wailing on him." She sighed and we both giggled.

"He must be totally heart broken," she started to disagree but I shook my head and bravely said, "I know I would be."

"Well then, I'll try not to break up with you." I felt her hand come to a stop on the back of my neck. I looked down at her and so much feeling rushed through me that I was paralyzed. "Spencer..." she breathed my name and suddenly every part of me melted, "don't freak out, but I've wanted this for too long to wait any longer." She pulled my lips onto hers and you know all that stuff in movies about fireworks and symphonies playing during that perfect kiss. For me it was more like falling endlessly, and hoping that no one would ever catch me.

* * *

**Review if you like.. this was just an idea i decided to share.. more will come.**


End file.
